


Those Left Behind

by ShiningStarling



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStarling/pseuds/ShiningStarling
Summary: Concerning a girl who never left Aincrad. TW for depression, isolation. Updates sporadic, but probable... eventually.





	Those Left Behind

Crunch crunch. Snap. Pause...

The snow gave way slowly under ger feet. The moon shone though the evergreen boughs overhead, illuminating her previous footfalls. This was her 5th time using kiting tactics today. She was going to have to go level some more later.

A howl. Crunch crunch crunch.

The feeling of exertion without fatigue. Whatever this thing used to simulate an adrenaline high was fantastic. She wished it would stop.

There, her line of snares. A few more steps and...

SCHNICKT. SCHNICKT. Poff.

She turned to see two of her indicators gone, and one utterly terrifying wolf slowly fading into pixel stars. The loot wasn't bad, and as luck would have it, her trapping skill leveled again. She stowed her blade, menu manipulated the loot appropriately, and set off back down the road to town.

She guessed it maybe wasn't as bad a risk as she thought, a few hits and two traps took down the beast easily enough. She only took what, 1.7, no, 1.6% HP damage. But hey, what if the next round was 3 wolves? Or a wolf that was the pet of a giant? No. She would train more.

Everyone else had gone. Arlen could only assume dead. She did not know, but she could not afford to find out. She would take no chances. Whatever it took.

However long.

Day 1027.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a lot of problems with SAO, but to avoid getting into them too much, let us just leave it at Kirito's story being an underutilization of a promising framework. Inspired at least a little by SAO Abridged, at least that this is very much in line with "Crunch Time Errors" rather than "I don't even remember". I hope you liked my work, more to come hopefully.


End file.
